


Catapult

by NefelibataSpirit



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Alex, Bottoming from the Top, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Top Miles, Topping from the Bottom, jealous miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefelibataSpirit/pseuds/NefelibataSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all going fine and dandy until he saw Cook leading Alex out of the lively club, his hand on the singer's lower back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catapult

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Arctic Monkeys/Last Shadow Puppets fanfic, so go easy on me, please!

Slender fingers tapped on a glass that only had the dregs of whiskey in it. Alex longed for another drink, but was afraid that if he stood up, he would find himself colliding with the floor. Not that another drink would be good for him; the alcohol was already fiddling with his mind.

They were in an ebullient club, the band and him. Miles was also there, somewhere amongst the crowd. Alex would rather be talking to him than to Jamie, who was rambling on about something that Alex had no clue of. Alex could barely hear him over the loud music that seemed to only have one lyric in the whole song.

Alex knew Miles had a thing for him, but he didn't have enough courage to make a move and he was hoping that Miles could do it soon.

Just as Alex was about to go out for a smoke, hopefully finding Miles there, Jamie tapped on his wrist. "Oi, Alex! Did ye hear me, mate?" Alex blinked up at him, seeing double vision, and shook his head.

Jamie huffed at the loud music and repeated, "I said, d'you wanna go for a smoke?"

"Sure."

Moments later, Alex found himself being guided out the door. He barely noticed Jamie's hand on his lower back, pinkie finger hooking under his shirt. He was too busy trying not to trip over his own two feet.

\---

Miles was staring across the room at Alex. The vocalist was absently tapping his fingers on his empty glass. Miles noticed a couple of birds glancing hungrily at his best mate, plotting ways to get him in bed. Miles would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't doing the same thing. He'd also be lying to himself if he said he hadn't been doing it for months now.

The Scouser finished the rest of his drink in one go and looked back to where Alex was. Except he wasn't there anymore. Miles' eyes were frantically searching for him before spotting him being led out the door.

With Jamie.

With Jamie's hand resting on his lower back.

Miles was quick to shoot up from his chair to chase them down, but a girl stopped him. She was attractive, but not as attractive as Alex. Miles could easily tell by the way she was looking at him what she wanted. "Sorry, love, I'll be taken for the night."

And he meant that.

\---

The little flame licked at the cigarette Alex held between his two fingers. He took an inhale, letting the smoke loom around in his lungs. Then he exhaled and watched as the smoke disappeared into the night.

"Some party, eh?" Jamie commented, puffing out smoke from his own cigarette.

Alex hummed. "I guess."

"What's on yer mind, Al?"

"Joost thinkin'."

"About?"

Alex considered telling him about Miles. He knew Jamie his whole life, so he knew he wouldn't judge. "Someone."

"Yeah?" Jamie inched closer to him, flicking his cigarette on the ground and putting it out with his foot. Alex didn't notice. "Someone I know?"

"Yeah, the 'hole band knows him."

"Yeah, I bet," Jamie slid a hand around Alex's waist and turned him toward himself. Alex dropped his cigarette in surprise. "Jamie?"

"Let me be yours, then, Al," he whispered, pressing Alex against him.

_No, no, no, he's got it wrong._

Alex's drunken mind was too slow to dodge Jamie's lips. But just as Jamie's lips touched Alex's, there was a rough "Ahem".

Alex broke away from Jamie and looked wide-eyed at Miles, taking in his reaction. Miles was surprisingly calm, but Alex knew that Miles had a certain talent of covering up emotions well. The only thing that made Alex confirm that Miles wasn't calm was his tense shoulders and jaw.

"Apologies if 'm interruptin' somethin'," Miles affirmed as Alex turned away from Jamie, his back to the both of them, staring at his hands, "But can I speak to Alex alone, please?" Jamie hesitated, looking crestfallen as he retreated back into the club. Miles sauntered next to Alex, who was still staring shamedly at his hands. "You okay, Al?"

_How can he ask that,_ Alex thought. He just witnessed Jamie fookin' Cook's lips on his. How can Miles be so damn composed all the time? And here Alex is staring at his own four hands like it'll make a difference. _Wait, four hands? Christ, he was drunk._

"Al?"

Alex ran his fingers through his own hair, thankful for feeling five fingers and not ten on one hand. "I joost wanna leave, Mi," Alex said through a drunken haze.

"Right, we'll just go to the nearest hotel," Miles assured him, taking out his phone to call a taxi.

\---

Alex was grateful that time shoved the drunken effects away from his mind. He knew that a dreadful hangover would pay him a visit in the morning, but now he just felt numb. He was lying on some bed with a rough cover. They had taken the taxi to a random hotel in which Miles paid the fare. The Scouser also took it upon himself to run to the store to buy him some painkillers even when Alex told him it wasn't necessary. Miles insisted that he'll definitely need it in the morning.

The fact that he cared was enough to arouse Alex.

A half an hour later, Miles returned to the room with the medicine. "Got yer meds--"

"C'mere."

Miles furrowed his brows, but obeyed. He dropped the bag on the nightstand before sitting on the edge of the bed that Alex was reclining on. "'Bout Jamie--"

"Al."

"--I didn' know the bloke would joost up 'n kiss me like 'hat--"

"Alex."

"'N I'm sorry, Mi."

"Why? You didn' do anythin'!"

"I saw how tense you were."

Miles sighed. "I guess I were a little jealous."

They were silent for a bit. Alex decided to take this up a level and be absolutely reckless.

"What would ye do if I let Jamie fook me, eh?" He regretted it as soon as the words came out. Miles had on the scariest facial expression that Alex had ever seen on him.

"What?" Miles snapped.

_Play it cool, Turner, play it cool._

Alex shrugged. "Well, yeah, say Jamie already marked me as 'is own. What would ye do?" After a moment of disbelief, he roughly pushed Alex into the pillows and crawled over him to straddle him. Alex's breath hitched in surprise. "I'd steal you away from him, Turner," Miles growled in his ear as he bit at it. "I'd make you mine." Miles' hands were all over him, but like hell he was complaining. He bucked his hips against the Scouser's, causing them both to groan.

 

Alex ripped open the Scouser's loud button-down shirt. They both undressed each other until they were both completely naked. Miles distractedly dug into the bag and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Thought ye only got meds," Alex breathed.

"I knew tonight were goin' to be a possibility."

Alex yanked him into an eager kiss that they knew would leave arousal and bruised lips. They ground their dicks against each other, not caring if they were loud. Miles trailed kisses down his jaw and sucked an evident mark on his Adam's apple. _Now everyone will know that Alex is his._

He sucked a trail of skin all the way down to his inner thighs. Miles gave him an evocative glance. Alex spread his legs for him in anticipation. Miles licked at the tip of his cock and blew cold air on it. Alex went totally lax in response. He suddenly went down on Alex's cock, sending ripples of pleasure to course through him. _"Ah!"_

Miles hummed and bobbed his head up and down, staring intensely at Alex. He didn't want to miss Alex's alluring reactions. Alex ran his fingers through Miles' hair and let his head fall back in immense pleasure.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, Miles moved down to his arsehole. He flicked his tongue against the puckered entrance. Alex shivered, whimpering Miles name in a pleading voice. Miles hand enveloped Alex's cock in a fist and he jerked it. He swirled his tongue in and out of Alex as he pumped him off. "Miles! God, Mi, don't stop," Alex moaned. Miles began to fuck him with his tongue, Alex clenching and moaning in pleasure.

Miles groaned at those half-lidded eyes and tousled hair. He grabbed the lube and rose up, tossing Alex's legs over his shoulders. "No, joost fuck me already, Mi," Alex groaned, watching as Miles poured a genorous amount on his fingers.

"Joost making sure ye enjoy ev'ry bit of this, love."

Alex hummed and bucked his hips as Miles pushed in a slick finger. He slid it in and out, searching for that spot. He added another finger, curling them up. Alex let in a sharp gasp, bucking up almost violently. Miles saw his dick give an impressive twitch. He ground his fingers on that spot, letting another finger join in on the fun.

"Damn, _ah_! Fill me up, Mi, please," Alex pleaded. Miles pulled out his fingers and slicked up his own cock with lube. He kissed the nape of his neck before sliding into his tight heat. Alex drew in a breath, tugging him so their chests were brushing against each other and he pressed their lips together. Miles slowly began moving, taking Alex's hand and pressing it against his lips.

Alex stared with dark eyes, warmth spreading throughout his chest. He tangled his fingers in Mile's hair. Miles could write a whole album about the mellifluous sounds escaping Alex's mouth with every thrust he took. He began rocking into him faster. He toyed with a nipple, making Alex arch his back. "You're mine," Miles said lowly, slightly breathless. Alex nodded vigorously in agreement, grabbing at his ass.

"So good, Mi, so fookin' good!" Alex cried out. And it soon became better as Miles pounded into that _divine_ spot. Alex's legs wrapped tightly around Miles' waist, scratching at his back as his moans became louder. Beads of precome dribbled down his dick.

"Yeah, baby," Miles hummed in his ear.

Thats when Miles suddenly felt himself being flipped around and the next thing he knew, Alex was _riding the shit out of him._

"Fuck!" Miles grunted, loving the feeling of being buried completely inside of Alex. Alex was grinding his cock on that certain spot inside of him, tears welling up because _it just felt too fucking great._ Alexcrashedtheir lips together once more. They made out passionately for a little while before Alex pulled away from him. He clenched his hole tight around his cock and Miles felt like fainting. 

He grabbed Alex's hips and aimed for that sweet spot again. He thrusted into him repeatedly, sitting up when Alex's moans took on a higher pitch. "'M gonna come, Mi." He wrapped his arms around Miles' neck, racing to the peak.

"Fuckin' come for me, baby," Miles growled, grabbing his ass. Alex tipped over the peak and barreled straight into a delicious orgasm. He cried out, his dick rubbing excitedly against Miles' stomach as he ground his hips into him. His clenching hole sent Miles' over the edge as well, stars highlighting his vision. Miles fell back on the bed with Alex collapsing after him.

"Miles," Alex whimpered in pleasure against his neck. Miles wrapped his arms around him tightly, pressing several kisses to his lips.

They drifted off to sleep.

 

 


End file.
